Locked Door
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One-shot. Another prompt fic. Prompt is written inside. Locked doors can be very tempting. Rated because of swearing.


**Promt was 'You know...there's nothing as tempting as a locked door'. This sprung to mind, we have a permanently locked door in our science block and we have no idea what's in it. Maybe we don't want to know. :D**

**xxx**

**

* * *

****"You know…there's nothing as tempting as a locked door"** seventeen year old Edward Cunningham told his two younger brothers as they walked past one of the doors in the science building that was always locked.

"Please tell me you are not thinking what I think you're thinking" Graham sighed and Edward turned to grin at his twin and Darius.

"Too right I am my dear twin" Edward laughed as Darius rolled his eyes "We all have things going on after school today so mum and dad wont wonder why we aren't home"

"Brilliant" Graham mumbled sarcastically as they turned the corner to see a group of girls in the corridor. They looked up when the three boys rounded the corner and three of the occupants of the group grinned. "Not them" Darius sighed

"Hello boys" one of the teenage girls said in what she thought was a sexy way as she leant forward giving the three Cunningham boys a clear view of her cleavage.

"Hello Amanda" Graham sighed as he and his brothers avoided looking down her shirt, she was the one who made it very clear that she fancied him. The two girls behind her were always after his brothers "But if you would excuse us we have to get to lunch"

The three girls smiles faded as the brothers walked away from them and they were conscious of the rest of the group of girls running their eyes up and down them.

"What is their problem?" Darius asked as they saw Emery walk out of her classroom "Emery" he shouted and the younger girl turned and smiled at them.

"I was just coming to look for you"

"Hey princess" came a shout from behind Emery and she sighed and rolled her eyes. He three brothers looked over her shoulder at a cocky looking boy who was surrounded by his cronies "What are you doing at lunch"

"Nothing that would interest you" Emery called back

"I'm sure I can give you something at lunch" the boy called to her in a suggestive way and he and his cronies laughed. This stopped however when they caught sight of the looks they were getting from Edward, Graham and Darius.

"Talk to my sister like that again and I will rip your dick off and shove it so far up your arse it will…"

"Yes thank you Edward" Emery sighed and shook her head "Just leave it. He's just annoyed that every other girl in my year apart from me worships the ground he walks on"

"Lets go" Graham said as he looked the boy up and down before directing his sister away from them.

"So we have this thing on tonight…" Edward started to tell his sister and Graham and Darius sighed loudly.

"Come on" Graham hissed as he looked behind him "Open the damn thing"

"I'm doing it" Emery whispered "Shut up"

After another attempt to pick the lock on the locked door in the science lab Emery sighed and shook her head.

"It's not opening"

"Damn" Darius hissed and looked behind him as the science club came out of one of the labs, Edward rolled his eyes at them as he saw one of the girls from the group earlier in it, she thought that if she attended the club Edward might think she was intelligent and date her. She was failing miserably.

"Got it" Emery muttered

"You four" came a voice behind them and all four jumped and turned around to face one very angry physics professor "What are you doing?"

"Nothing sir" Darius started, out of the four of them he was the best at physics and they knew if he could suck up to the teacher they would be out of trouble "We were just looking for you sir. I need help with my homework sir"

"You haven't needed my help before Darius" the teacher said as he looked at the sixteen year old over the top of his glasses

"Well um…."

Suddenly the bell rang indicating someone wanting access to the science labs.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow sir" Darius said hurriedly and the four of them walked towards the front doors to leave the labs. They let the cleaners, who had rung the bell, into the labs before walking swiftly away.

"That was close" Graham breathed as they got far enough away from the school to be safe.

"But we didn't see what was in the cupboard" Edward moaned "We always have next week"

There were three loud groans from his siblings.

* * *

**Yeah the Cunningham spawn may be OOC but I imagine them being very close siblings who get into trouble a lot but are top of their classes. So that's what I write. :D**


End file.
